Undeniable
by watashiwa-ayame-chan
Summary: When Sesshoumaru and Ayame met most would think love at first sight, but to be truthful it's the exact opposite. Ayame considers Sesshoumaru an ass, while Sesshoumaru considers the young queen too dreamy.
1. Meeting You

Hi! The name's Ayame and I'm writing a story about Ayame! None of the character's belong to me, but I'm using them. Well any wayz let's get to the nitty gritty and read this story.

* * *

Ayame was a patient girl. She didn't need him to come right then and there, but if he would please come to her she would be happy. Kouga was the one she loved and wanted to be with. If he would give up this stupid goose chase she would be happy as a clam to take him back. The clan needed a king. With her parents and grand parents dead she was queen, but she needed to be king. She wanted Kouga to be her king. Even so many years ago he was her knight and shining armor. If he would come back and be it she would be happy, but he was chasing Kagome as usual last thing she heard.

"_For the sake of Kami the woman's mated and pregnant!"_ she thought angrily.

She was there. She was a single woman who loved him with all her heart. Or so she thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked out at the midnight sky the past battle had worn him out more than any one knew. 

"_At least Rin's safe,"_ he thought to himself.

He looked over at the little girl who slept peacefully snuggled to Jaken. He had everything. He should have been happy, but he wasn't. Inu Yasha still had the damn tetsuiga and he was stronger than Sesshoumaru. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he had lost to the damn half demon. He looked all over the northern lands where he was resting and watched the humans dance around like the idiots they were.

"Humans," he said angrily, "They're such damn fools! They always act like the world revolves around them!

They didn't realize that they should all be dead. That was the one thing he agreed with Naraku about that they should be dead.

He allowed his gaze to keep roaming around 'til he caught a young demonness within them. He couldn't help but stare at her. Even the hundreds of yards they were from each other couldn't stop him from seeing that she was a lovely woman. He could see her red hair flowing in the wind. Her beautiful pale skin bathed in the moonlight gracefully. He felt his mouth go dry and he had to turn away.

"_I have to get out of here or I'm going to do something I may regret,"_ he thought.

"What are you doing in my territory Inu Yasha?" asked a woman.

Sesshoumaru turned to find the same girl standing right in front of him.

"_She thinks I'm Inu Yasha? I don't even look like that half ling!" _he thought angrily.

Ayame looked at him up and down and shook her head.

"You're not Inu yasha," she said.


	2. Threat

Hey you guys! Do you love the story so far? I know it kind of sucks, but I'm not good at beginnings! Talk about a mix up, but it's only going to get worse trust me.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru turned to find the same girl standing right in front of him._

"_She thinks I'm Inu Yasha? I don't even look like that half ling!" he thought angrily._

_Ayame looked at him up and down and shook her head._

"_You're not Inuyasha," she said.

* * *

_

"Good job smart ass," said Sesshoumaru. 

He looked her over. She was kind of short with red hair, vivid green eyes, a nice rack, and every thing else looked pretty damn good too.

"I'm up here jerk!" said Ayame.

Sesshoumaru met her eyes his face unemotional as usual.

"I know where you are," he said.

"Then look at my face and not my boobs," said Ayame.

Sesshoumaru laughed.

"I was just wondering why they're so small. I've seen a bigger rack on a centipede demon," said Sesshoumaru.

Ayame kept her hands to her side, but they were balled up in fists.

"Well then go back to her and get out of my territory," said Ayame angrily.

"Your territory?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"That's right. I'm Queen Ayame of the Northern Tribes," answered Ayame, "and I want you out!"

"I can't leave with out my partners so get over it," said Sesshoumaru.

"If I come to find you back tomorrow morning you'll die," said Ayame angrily.

She stomped off into the distance.

* * *

Okay they're short chapters I know, but if I don't shorten it up it'll take you like three to five hours to finish. 


	3. A Proposal to Die for

"_That's right. I'm Queen Ayame of the Northern Tribes," answered Ayame, "and I want you out!"_

"_I can't leave with out my partners so get over it," said Sesshoumaru._

"_If I come to find you back tomorrow morning you'll die," said Ayame angrily._

_She stomped off into the distance.

* * *

_"What an ignorant child," said Sesshoumaru.

He watched her as she stomped and than ran into the distance disappearing in a whirlwind.

"_She's kind of cute when she's mad,"_ he thought, "_I also like her smell too. Her name does her justice."_

* * *

Next morning…

"Jaken! Rin! Get up! We have to go," said Sesshoumaru.

The two of them got up to the smell of food. Rin quickly went to duck her head in the freezing cold water before coming back for breakfast.

"Morning Lord Sesshoumaru," she said.

"Good morning Rin," he replied.

"Good morning Master Jaken," she said.

"Good morning Rin," said Jaken sitting down near the fire.

The trio ate quietly for a while. The silence was broken by Sesshoumaru.

"We'll be leaving as soon as we're done eating," he said.

"Why? I really wanted to pick some Ayame?" questioned Rin sadly.

"Because it's time we left, is why," replied Sesshoumaru sternly.

Rin looked down and nodded.

"Good I hate this place. It's cold and smelly!" complained Jaken.

* * *

Ayame walked out of the den and stretched tiredly. She yawned and looked at the mountain where that jerk had been. She would give them ten minutes before she and a few warriors kicked him off of her mountain.

"My lady the demon lord has returned," said Saiyonji.

"Tell him to go to hell my answer is still no," said Ayame.

"You haven't even heard my request yet Ayame," said the demon.

"I don't need it Koinji the answer is no," said Ayame.

"Why are you so hasty? Who knows what could happen to your tribe if you don't mate me," he said.

"Is that a threat?" asked Ayame.

"No it's a promise," said Koinji.

His silver eyes showed how serious he was.

"It's a promise that we will fight you back," said Ayame.

"You know you can't defeat me Ayame! So why do you even fight?" asked Koinji.

"Because I fight for my people," she answered.

"Than it's time you gave up the fight…for the sake of your people," said Koinji, "I will have you whether it means I kill your people and force you or you just accept my offer."

"How much time will you give me?" asked Ayame.

"I'll give you until tomorrow," he answered, "Until then."

He kissed her hand gently and walked off. Ayame cringed her other hand had been balled into a fist since he came and now she was bleeding.

"Oh and take care of that hand will you. The only bleeding you should be doing is when we consummate our union," said Koinji.

He disappeared into the distance and when she could no longer smell his disgusting scent she growled.

"Damn him! How dare he threaten me! I'd say 'no', but I can't. All of our warriors couldn't even compare to his," said Ayame out loud.

She was stuck and she couldn't see any way out of it.

* * *

My longest chapter! I'm so happy! 


	4. PoisonWisdom

Hello my friends! You've been waiting for it!I know you have! the next chapter of my story. No there is no lemon yet, but there will be. Oh and the plant that Rin is poisoned by is used by wolf demons to get high! interesting, huh? well gotta go luv ya!

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken began their long journey back home. The trip to the mountains seemed fruitless, but everything isn't always, as it seems. The young demonness Sesshoumaru met seemed to be a gentle lamb, but when he got under her skin her wolven side showed strong. He now longed for the scent of the woman with the green eyes and the strong will. 

"Flowers!" shouted Rin excitedly.

Seshoumaru's concentration broke, but before he could say 'no' Rin was gone. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into the small garden. Sesshoumaru sniffed and he didn't like the smell. Danger was all around her.

"Rin get away from there!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Soon the sound of Rin's tormented screams filled the air, as the flowers seemed to come to life and attack her. Sesshoumaru took two jumps landing near the plants. He grabbed Rin by her Kimono and destroyed the flowers with one strike of his blade.

"Rin are you okay?" he asked looking at the girl.

She was bruised and large red welts began appearing on her small body. She didn't respond.

"Rin! Wake up!" shouted Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord…I think she's been poisoned! We must take her to the town we saw yesterday to get help!" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he picked up Rin's small body and ran back north.

"Wait for me my lord!" shouted Jaken.

* * *

Ayame rested lying on her back and staring at the darkening sky.

"You don't have to mate him," said a familiar voice.

Ayame sat up and looked as a gentle whirlwind began and from it was produced her grandfather. There was no fear in her eyes, but a deep sorrow.

"But I have to grand pa!" she cried, "It's for the good of the tribe!"

"One is coming who protect you and the tribe. HE is your mate," said her grandfather.

"Is it Kouga? Is Kouga coming back to me?" asked Ayame.

"You will know when you see him," said her grandfather.

"See who?" asked Ayame.

Her grandfather made no response, but stepped back into the whirlwind allowing it to disappear with him. Ayame sat there staring at the place her grandfather had once stood. She took the flower from her hair staring at it in wonder.


	5. Help!

Ayame stood and waited at the entrance of her cave as her "fiancée" to come. He appeared two of his demonic companions beside him. He smirked staring her up and down.

"So have you decided beautiful?" he asked.

Koinji lifted his hand to her cheek. He barely latched one finger to it when she moved out of his grasp.

"I have," she answered.

"Well than what's it gonna be?" he asked, "Yes or no?"

"Yes," she answered.

She felt her stomach do a 180.

"Then let's go!" he said impatiently grabbing her arm.

"Wait!" she cried pulling her arm from his grip.

"What is it? You said 'yes' and I'm going to marry you," he said.

"I need to wait 365 moons," she lied.

"What for?" he asked.

"For the sake of purity and many other ceremonial things," she said looking down afraid he wouldn't believe her.

"Fine…in 365 moons you will be in my bed 'til the day you die!" he whispered harshly.

He grabbed her fiercely by the hair and forcefully kissed her. Ayame tried to push him away, but couldn't as he got his sick please of forcing his tongue in her mouth. When he pulled away he slapped her across the cheek keeping a fist full of her hair in his hand to keep her from falling.

"Don't ever do that again! When I kiss you, you will kiss me back! Your mate demands respect!" he said with an evil glare.

Ayame said nothing, but looked at the ground humiliated.

"And when you're doing those purity classes go ahead and clean up that disgusting smell…I hate flowers," he said.

He walked off into the distance his crew following him. Ayame just stood there not looking up. Her cheek felt warm with pain from his slap and she stood there unable to do anything.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the demon humiliated Ayame beyond all belief. He walked up to her Rin in his arms.

"Why didn't you fight that pig back?" he asked.

"Those who live by the sword will fall to it," said Ayame.

"Maybe, but those who allow some one to take advantage of them will live a miserable life," said Sesshoumaru.

Ayame looked up at him.

"Why are you here? Do you want to die along with your comrades?" asked Ayame.

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin from his shoulder laying her down gently. Ayame gasped touching one of the poisoned filled welts on her leg causing her to squirm in pain.

"This girl…she's been in the Cratle garden. She's been overly intoxicated! This is even too much for a full grown wolf yokai to handle," said Ayame, "What did you do let her waltz into it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Can you help her?" he asked.

"I can't, but the witch of the mountains can," answered Ayame.

"I'll see her," said Sesshoumaru.

Ayame laughed.

"You can't go alone. One reason is because only I now where she stays. Second with your fun you wouldn't last a night," said Ayame, "Kor and Mero!"

Two wolf demons appeared at the entrance of the cave.

"Take this girl into my personal chambers. Guard her with your life and bring me my grandfather's fur along with enough provisions for two for a week," said Ayame.

"Yes, my lady," they said in unison.

The two of them picked up Rin as carefully as possible and carried her into the cave.

"It's only going to take us a week to get to the witch?" he asked.

"No…it will take us four months. I'm not sure the human will even survive, but we can try," answered Ayame.

The two demons brought a pack and something thick and silver. Ayame placed the pack on her back and hand the fur to Sesshoumaru.

"Take care of it. It was my grandfather's fur. It holds many magical properties," said Ayame.

Sesshoumaru nodded placing the fur on his back.

"Jaken! Watch Rin!" he said.

"But my lord…" he began

"We don't need more baggage! Especially not some ugly green thing," said Ayame glaring at him.

She walked off leaving them behind.

"Why that…" began Jaken.

"Silence Jaken!" said Sesshoumaru following Ayame.


	6. Kissing You

Okay I know you all hate me for taking my precious time making this chapter, but I have my reasons…like my boyfriend dumped me and I just didn't have enough time on the comp to type this up, but I won't disappoint you. I will put a little lime in here for you and maybe in the next time full blown lemon, but I don't know…I may wait a while and let you all suffer! Mwahahahahahaha!

* * *

Ayame turned away from the man sleeping next to her. She was angry that things weren't going as well as they should have been. She hated the fact that he wouldn't talk, but sit there and stare at her. When she reminded him that staring was rude he'd just smile and say 'would you rather me pin you?' She knew he said it to get under her skin, but something made her believe he actually meant it. She sighed and sat up. She couldn't sleep any more. She had to get away from Sesshoumaru and maybe even off this mountain. Maybe she'd be lucky and he'd lose his way forever. No. She promised him she'd stay by his side for this journey and a promise was a promise, but she had to get away. Just for a little while. Ayame stood and walked off leaving the sleeping demon by him. She was sure he didn't mind. If he did to be truthful she didn't really care as she came to a ledge near where they had camped out. She had to release the pain she was feeling. She had to go forever.

"Oh moon goddess why me?" she asked out loud.

Would the great goddess of her people answer her? Or would she be just as confused as when she left Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru's eyes popped open when the scent of iris disappeared. He sat up and looked around a bit confused as well as tired.

"_Where the hell is she?"_ he thought.

He stood and sniffed the air for her. The wonderful scent of iris blew from the east. She had to be at the ledge. Flashes of Ayame falling off the ledge flew past his mind and Sesshoumaru ran at full speed towards where she was.

Ayame turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing behind her panting.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" she asked.

He stood there completely silent for a moment.

"I was worried about you…I thought you had fallen," he answered and added, "It wouldn't suit if the one who was helping me died suddenly."

Ayame took a step back.

"Is that all I am to you? 'The one helping you?' Is that all I am to you?" asked Ayame.

She was angry. She was hurt. She didn't even realize everything she was saying. She was blinded by the need to scream that she was hurting. That she was being pushed beyond her capacity. That she needed to be loved by some one. That she wanted to be loved by him.

"What else could you be?" asked Sesshoumaru.

He didn't understand what she was so angry about. What was going through her mind? She should be happy that he was worried about her. What more could she ask for.

"I don't know, but stop using me! I am tired of being used! I want some one to care about me! I hate this feeling! It's ripping me apart!" she replied angrily.

What made her so angry? What had he done so wrong?

"I'm not using you," he said calmly.

"You aren't are you? That's a laugh," she said, "Every one…every one uses me."

She laughed then. She was pissed. Sesshoumaru took a step toward her and she stepped back.

"No!" she exclaimed angrily, "Don't touch me!"

"Ayame come here you're about to fall," said Sesshoumaru.

"I am going to fall is what you mean," she said tears in her beautiful eyes, "I am going to fall and you are going to have to find the sorceress yourself. That is all you care about."

"_I care about you too,"_ he thought, but would not voice it.

"Ayame you don't want to do this. Think about your people," said Sesshoumaru.

"Why? They never think about me!" she almost screamed.

"They shouldn't have to. You're their leader. You are to take care of them not the other way around," said Sesshoumaru.

"Well I don't want to anymore! I can't do this any longer! Every time I try to do this I die! Every time I give every one what they want I lose myself! What about what I want?" she asked, "Am I important to?"

She took another shaky step back.

"Of course," he answered, "If you were to die your people would be lost."

"What about you Sesshoumaru? Would you be lost?" asked Ayame.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders slumped. He couldn't answer her. He didn't want to. If he did he would lose his strength like he saw his father lose his. He would die just for her. He would kill just for her. He didn't like the thought of being like the human scum that ran around frolicking like infants.

"I thought as much," said Ayame spitefully, "Bye."

She jumped. She felt herself leap through the air, but she didn't fall and she didn't feel earth beneath her. She opened her eyes and found herself swinging. She hit the side of her arm against the face of the ledge and bruised it. She could feel thick warm blood trickle down it.

"Not so fast," said Sesshoumaru.

He held onto the strap of her top and began to pull it up cursing himself when he smelt her blood. He pulled her up even with her screaming and clawing at his hand and when he got her to land she fell on top of him and sobbed hitting him in the chest.

"Why? Damn you why?" she asked screaming.

She hit his chest with her balled up fists until they hurt and just began to cry. Sesshoumaru slowly put his arms around her. He wouldn't have if it weren't for this, but it came almost natural like if he didn't do it she would lose control. He sat up and lifted her against him cradling her like a child in his arms. He rested his face in her hair the scent of iris making his mouth dry. He didn't know how long they sat like that nor did he care. When she looked up at him with those big green eyes in wonder he could only lean down and kiss her.

"Sesshoumaru!" she grumbled against his lips.

She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to her side. Soon she couldn't help, but kiss him back and he became gentler with the passionate kiss. When his tongue outlined the opening of her mouth she parted it allowing their tongue to dance with each other. Sesshoumaru leaned over and pinned Ayame to the ground with his body. He could feel the bulge in his pants grow like the need to have her. His hand slid up and he grasped her breast through her top. She began to struggle again. Sesshoumaru sat up quickly. He was about to lose control. Ayame laid beneath him a bemused look on her face. He stood and didn't even help her up as he walked away from her and away from the temptation to take her even with out her permission.

* * *

Okay so what do you think? I need feedback! Flames are welcome here because it helps me to become a better writer! I'm thinking lemon in the next chapter or maybe just more lime I'm not sure. I'll give the people what they want though because in the next chapter Sesshoumaru finally meets this sorceress and he learns more about Ayame. Love you all Ayame-chan!


	7. Under The Moon

I've decided on lemon. Every one asked for it. So I'll give the people what they want (and to keep from being lynched jk). It may seem kind of weird, but this is my first time writing lemon. Lime is easy, but lemon for some weird reason just takes a little more thinking.

_She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to her side. Soon she couldn't help, but kiss him back and he became gentler with the passionate kiss. When his tongue outlined the opening of her mouth she parted it allowing their tongue to dance with each other. Sesshoumaru leaned over and pinned Ayame to the ground with his body. He could feel the bulge in his pants grow like the need to have her. His hand slid up and he grasped her breast through her top. She began to struggle again. Sesshoumaru sat up quickly. He was about to lose control. Ayame laid beneath him a bemused look on her face. He stood and didn't even help her up as he walked away from her and away from the temptation to take her even with out her permission._

Ayame watched Sesshoumaru leave her. Where was he going? Was he just going to let her sit there after kissing her like that? She blushed suddenly. He kissed her. It wasn't just a friendly kiss either. It was a romantic kiss. When he pinned her to the ground she almost felt like he was about to rape her and for the first time since she was with him she was afraid. She wanted him though. She forgot that it wouldn't even be considered rape because she wanted him so bad it hurt.

When Sesshoumaru came back to camp his hand was red with his blood. With out a word Ayame bandaged it. She didn't look at him as she did the simple task.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He didn't know why he was apologizing, but he felt he had to. He felt that he had done her a great injustice of some sort.

"For what?" asked Ayame.

He blushed then. He felt like a complete idiot. He was apologizing and he didn't know why. He wouldn't admit he didn't know why though.

"If you don't know than you're not as smart as I thought you were," he answered.

Ayame laughed. She didn't know why and Sesshoumaru looked at her strangely.

"That reminded me so much of Inu Yasha," she said.

He glared at her a little surprised and a little angry at the observation.

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, but that sounded like something Inu Yasha would say. I can tell you two are brothers," answered Ayame.

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed her chin kissing her. He was being pushed over the edge. When he pulled away from her swollen lips she was blushing wildly.

"I don't ever want to be confused with that weakling again," he said.

"Sesshoumaru…you're hurting me," she said.

He held her chin between his clawed hands. He thought he could control himself, but being around her made him lose his control more. His eyes became blood red and he licked the wound on her arm that she carelessly forgot to bandage. Blood smeared his lips and he kept licking the wound hungrily.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered and moaned.

"Do you like Ayame?" he asked against her arm.

"Please Sesshoumaru…" she begged in response.

"I know…" he said.

He began to kiss her neck gently. He pinned her arms down to her side. He grinded against her his fangs growing fast. He rubbed his fangs against her neck almost painfully. She cried out, but he held her against the ground.

"Sesshoumaru please don't…" she begged.

He unhooked her top and his hand grabbed her breast. He kissed down her neck and began to nip at her nipple until it became perky. Then he covered it with his mouth completely causing her to grown and arches her back. She forgot everything in those moments of pleasure. It didn't matter where they were or how they got there. All that mattered was the pleasure he was producing with his soft lips.

"Don't what?" he asked against her engorged nipple.

"Don't stop," she replied, "Please don't stop."

"Never…not until we are both satisfied," he said.

He finished pulling off her top and stared at her breasts.

"You have a beautiful body Ayame," he said.

He began to lower his kisses Ayame arching to meet his mouth. He pulled away her skirt the only thing separating him from the heated cavern he was heading towards. His cool wet tongue slipped in between her legs and Ayame arched her back to meet it. She groaned as he probed her womanhood with his tongue. Sesshoumaru tasted Ayame from several different ways his tongue going as deep as it could go until Ayame cried and shuddered with release. Sesshoumaru licked up her sweet juices and heard Ayame's gentle pants. He began to kiss up and with a growl he took her lips again allowing her to taste her sweetness.

Ayame looked up at him in wonder as he stripped his clothes off of him. The scars from battle covered his back and she began to trace them as he knelt over her.

"This is going to hurt," he explained, but he knew there would be no turning back now.

"I don't want to," she said.

She didn't care about the pain. She realized now what her grandfather had said. Some one was sent to her to help her. Some one who loved her even with out words. When he made them one she cried out in pain and he kissed her head.

Sesshoumaru didn't move. He stood was completely still above her. He would wait until she told him he could move. He watched her face and when she stared at him with her innocent blue eyes he knew it was time. She expected him to be rough, but she was gentle. She expected speed, but he took his time enjoying every ounce of her body. His mouth locked onto hers in a never ending embrace as their bodies moved in sweet unison. He held her sweaty body to his own. Whispered hot words of passion and nibbled on her neck gently. She was his forever. He would never give her up. Not with out a fight.

"Sesshoumaru!" she said.

His name came out like a high pitched scream as she shook with the pleasure. Sesshoumaru buried himself deep in her his head in the side of her neck. He growled as his seed filled her body. The moon shined down on the two lovers as if grateful that they had finally showed each other how they really felt and became one.

The next morning Sesshoumaru was already awoke. Ayame felt strange all over and went to the lake to look at herself. From first glance nothing seemed out of place. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and put his arms around his waist.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…I feel different, but I don't look different," answered Ayame.

Sesshoumaru lifted her hair and kissed her neck and than moved.

"Yes you do…that's my mark," he said, "you're mine now and forever."

"I like that," she said.

They kissed holding each other close.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading that I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank all of the comments you all send me it really makes me feel special. I love you all! 


	8. Not a Chapter

There was a small mistake in the last chapter…Ayame has green eyes not blue…I guess I was taken in the moment of writing that I forgot that and I didn't even change the mistake! .stupid me, huh?(scratches back of the head embarassedly)I can do some silly things, but they're accidental I promise


	9. Dark Heart of a Woman

Thanks for all the compliments with in a day of my posting! I want to thank my mom for letting me enjoy the writing genes. I also want to thank Mark for being there for me…no this is not the end of the story! Lol! Just thanking a lot of people who deserves to be thanked. I want to thank my readers also…this story has gotten more comments than I thought I would get. These comments have kept the story on unlike other stories I wrote. I will finish this story with a happy ending, trust me. I'm not sure if I'll put Naraku in the story, but Kikyo's sure to come into it along with the rest of the team…including Kouga.

* * *

"_Looking for something?" he asked._

"_I'm not sure…I feel different, but I don't look different," answered Ayame._

_Sesshoumaru lifted her hair and kissed her neck and than moved._

"_Yes you do…that's my mark," he said, "you're mine now and forever."_

"_I like that," she said._

_They kissed holding each other close.

* * *

_Ayame watched Sesshoumaru far from her. He told her to stand behind him. He looked worried about her a bit. She touched the mark on her neck and remembered the look in his eyes when they made love for the first time. How he held her all night long and than in the morning.

"_He's so handsome when he's worried,"_ she thought smiling.

They'd soon come to the sorceresses house and their trip would be over. Even though they were mated where would they live. Her people couldn't really take the heat of the West Lands and they were a stubborn people. They dwelt in one place for thousands of years and she knew they would always be there fighting for the same land until the day they die and their children would do the same and so on and so on. Sesshoumaru on the other hand couldn't stay there. The winters would be too cold for him. She sighed. They would really have to think about this.

"Ayame can you snap out of it and tell me which way to go?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Ayame looked at the handsome face of her lover and smiled. Even though he was being mean she didn't look at it like that.

"It's still some ways away, but we should take a left at that lake. We'll be there before it gets dark. If not…we should stop here for the night. It's dangerous out there in the dark," replied Ayame.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"There's nothing more dangerous out here than me," he said.

"I believe it," she said.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked off. They stopped at the lake she had mentioned for a small break.

"How do you know so much about the witch?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Akira? Well a long time ago I was her student," answered Ayame, "I know basic herbal remedies and would have learned more if my parents would have had a son or just another child."

"You got the short end of the stick, huh?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"You could say that," answered Ayame, "but if it wouldn't have happened I never would have met you."

Sesshoumaru smirked and stood pulling Ayame with him.

"Who knows how good that can be," he said, "I may just surprise you with a little darkness."

"Every one has some darkness Sesshoumaru," said Ayame.

"Not you," said Sesshoumaru.

"you don't know me," said Ayame.

She looked away.

"I know you enough," said Sesshoumaru.

"Not as well as you think you do then," said Ayame.

"What could you have done so bad to talk like that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing," answered Ayame, "It's none of your business."

She stalked off with out another word. Sesshoumaru watched her a bit confused. What had he said? What did he do? He wanted to scream after her like hell it was his business. He sighed and followed her a stoic look on his face.

* * *

So Ayame has a dark past...I couldn't help it...didn't know what to write next on so I thought that it would be good to show sides of the character. Sesshoumaru actually shows he cares and when he can't do a damn thing he just goes back to his old self again. I want to show that even Ayame isn't as sweet and innocent as he thinks she is(but i am trust me). She's done a few things she's not proud of and it will come out in the next chapter..hope you all enjoy! Love always, Ayame 


	10. Fear

"_What could you have done so bad to talk like that?" asked Sesshoumaru._

"_Nothing," answered Ayame, "It's none of your business."_

_She stalked off with out another word. Sesshoumaru watched her a bit confused. What had he said? What did he do? He wanted to scream after her like hell it was his business. He sighed and followed her a stoic look on his face.

* * *

_

Ayame knelt on the ground and sniffed. She didn't like the smell. 

"Something wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"There's a snake nearby…" she replied.

"Are you afraid of them?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No…it's just this one isn't one you want to meet on a dark night!" replied Ayame, "Jump into a tree! Here she comes!"

They both jumped into trees as a giant snake slammed its huge head in the area they had once been standing.

"That's one big snake…" said Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't even know it was still alive," said Ayame.

"You knew about this thing?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I know about almost every thing on this mountain," said Ayame.

"And you didn't tell me about the snake?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"It was dead last time I was here!" she shouted in reply as the snake attacked them separating them.

Sesshoumaru landed in a tree and Ayame on a rock. The snake reared his head and eyed Ayame with hatred.

"Ayame stay still…" he said calmly, "Wait for it to attack."

Ayame had no problem with staying still. She was scared stiff. She was staring eye to eye with a creature that hated her more than any creature she knew of.

The snake hissed and moved in to attack and Sesshoumaru saw that Ayame wasn't about to move and jumped grabbing Ayame and moving out the way quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

Ayame said nothing, but stood there frozen with fear.

"Damn it…she's out of it…" he said angrily.

The snake finally got sense and realized it had nothing in its mouth. It turned to Sesshoumaru and hissed.

"Come on ugly…" he said with a smile.

The snake seemed to howl as it attacked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood still and grabbed it by the jaw and foot. He planted the bottom of the snake's jaw and ripped the top half of it ripping the snake in half. He turned as blood and guts splattered on him and Ayame seemed to snap out of it ready to fight.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Dead…" answered Sesshoumaru, "What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame.

"You didn't do anything!" answered Sesshoumaru, "you're worthless!"

"Worthless? I'm worthless? I was most likely hypnotized! Thanks Sesshoumaru! Since I'm so worthless we can head right back to my tribe!" said Ayame.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not helping you any longer!" she answered and walked off.

* * *

I have so been neglecting my story!hands every one a whipgo ahead...beat the hell out of me as much as you can...I am so sorry!cringeslike hell I'm letting you all beat me, but I am sorry...I really am...


	11. The Closest Thing to Rape

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted, but my word was gone...so I gave you some lemon...enjoy...and more problems of course

* * *

"_Dead…" answered Sesshoumaru, "What the hell happened to you?"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Ayame._

"_You didn't do anything!" answered Sesshoumaru, "you're worthless!"_

"_Worthless? I'm worthless? I was most likely hypnotized! Thanks Sesshoumaru! Since I'm so worthless we can head right back to my tribe!" said Ayame._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I'm not helping you any longer!" she answered and walked off.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru stood there shocked. He couldn't move at all. Did she just say she wasn't going to help him. He ran infront of him and stopped her.

"Like hell you aren't...we're in on this together Ayame..." he said.

"Then apologize," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Apologize," she answered, "It shouldn't be too hard...if 'we're in this together'."

She stared him dead in the eyes.

"I'm...I'm..." he began.

Instead of apologizing he picked her up forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. He kissed her passionately and walked over to a tree putting her down beneath it and laying on top of her kissing her passionately. He began to kiss her neck gently and licked his mark on her.

"Sesshoumaru..." she began.

"Mark me, Aya," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I've marked you...marking me will be a way of apologizing," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"If you don't...I won't be," he answered.

"Okay..." she said and bit him gently.

She pulled away coughing up the little blood that came from him. He smirked and kissed her passionately pinning her body beneath him.

"I'm going to apologize in more ways than one..." he said, "In my special way."

His eyes began to glow red and she blushed deeply. In seconds they were both completely naked and he began to kiss her neck. He nipped her gently and the began to kiss even lower. He smirked when he came to her breasts and blew his warm breath over them. He heard Ayame take a sharp intake of breath and smirked clamping his lips gently over one of her nipples. This caused her to groan and arch her back pulling her fingers through his hair. He smirked and then pulled away from her hardened nipple. When the cold air hit it she gasped, but soon it became another groan when his lips covered her other nipple. Her back arched completely and her lower body rubbed against his. He used his hand to push her down gently.

"Not yet..." he whispered against her breast.

He began to kiss lower. He kissed her stomach and went even lower til he was at her cavern which was already ready for him.

"I'm starving..." he said and delve his tongue deep inside her.

Her body arched and he smirked tasting her like he did the last time they had made love. His hard manhood began to throb almost painfully, but he ignored it. Ayame screamed his name as her first orgasm shook her body. He licked up all her juices and then kissed her passionately.

"Get on your knees..." he whispered against her lips.

"What?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Do as I say...trust me...you won't regret it," he replied with a smile.

"Okay..." she said and scrambled to her knees.

He bent her over and smiled. The need to take her like this almost consumed him and he bent over her slamming into her warm cunt from behind. Ayame bit her bottom lip in pleasure as he took her. He was going to impregnate her if he buried his seed inside of her this way, but right then and there she didn't care. Soon she felt herself about to come and could feel him throbbing inside of her.

"Sesshouamaru...stop..." she whispered.

"No!" he whispered harshly and began slamming into her even harder.

He was beginning to hurt her. She tried to get away from him, but he was much stronger than her.

"You can't run away from me!" he whispered against her neck.

"You're hurting me...I can't get pregnant right now...I could lose a child..." she said.

He began slamming into her even harder.

"No..." he said with a growl.

He was going to impregnate her. She was after all his mate. His eyes glowed even redder and he began panting. His mind was screaming for him to stop as he heard Ayame soft cries, but his body refused to obey him. Soon he came deeply inside of her his seed going straight to her womb and filling it up. He was panting tears falling from his eyes. He turned Ayame to face him and hugged her as she cried.

"I couldn't control it...I'm sorry..." he said rocking her like a baby.

He was actually apologizing to her now.

* * *

Ha! All done! Sesshoumaru actually apologized, but the jerk should have! well any ways I got to go

Love ya

Ayame-chan


End file.
